Help Miss Raspy
by Katrinelife
Summary: While Buffy is giving the speech about having slayer powers now the group gets a visit from a future person who may have the way to save the world with out any scoobies dying. But will they trust her or think she's the First.
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
The day before the final battle at Buffys house talking to a living room full of sits and her friends.  
  
"So here's the part where you make a choice, what if you could have the power of the slayer now. In every generation, one slayer is born, because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men, this woman Willow is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule, I say my power becomes every ones. Tomorrow Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power, can stand up and will stand up, slayers every one of us. Make your choice, are you ready to be strong", motivated Buffy as she slowly looked at every person in the room  
  
As she finished there was a blue flash of light and a woman in a black pair of jeans and a red tank appeared face down in the middle of the living room floor and stated in a very raspy voice, "I don't think that's a good idea and I don't know how Willow always did this"  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you", asked Spike as everyone found a weapon, pointing them at the woman as she sat up and looked at Buffy  
  
"I know I'm not as beautiful as I use to be but I think I still look a little like my past self", said the raspy woman as everyone examined her in shock  
  
"Damn, you let your self go B", stated Faith as she saw the woman was Buffy a few years older and with scares all over her body. One predominate jagged one that started near her nose, went across her lip, down her neck and disappeared under her tank  
  
"Well when you fall for the death wish you just give up and don't care", replied the raspy Buffy as she stood up avoiding the weapons  
  
"So how do we know that you're not the First", asked one of the sits  
  
"Any one want to punch an old lady and find out because I'm kinda on a tight time schedule. You know things to do, places to see, people to save", said raspy Buffy and to that Spike punched her on the nose and she fell to the ground  
  
"Love you too shug", laughed raspy Buffy as she stood up again shacking off the punch  
  
"Willow how's her essence", asked Buffy as she looked at Willow  
  
"It clean it's exactly like you only having more in maturity, loneliness, and fear", answered Willow  
  
"So what do you fear", asked Buffy as she looked at her counter part skeptically  
  
"Having come back in time for nothing and not being able to save all my friends from certain death", answered the raspy Buffy  
  
"Well lets go into the kitchen and discuss the severity of changing the time line", replied Giles as he exited and the Scoobies followed  
  
"I'm here to save millions of people, not to make sure I don't have this scare even with that being a plus. So can you do something before we start Giles, take the friken apple out of your ass", stated the raspy Buffy  
  
"I think that's a good idea, clear some tension", laughed Spike  
  
"Why don't we just get to why you're here", stated Xander as everyone stood around the kitchen  
  
"We get everyone is dead but how", asked Anya concerned about her own life  
  
"Well if we go in order tomorrow two Scoobies will die, Anya will be sliced up by a bringer and Spike will go to dust by that friken amulet Angel gave me. Then a year later when the First comes back into the picture Wood and Faith will be killed while they were out on a date. A couple of mouths after, Dawn and Giles will be attacked and killed at a school in Maine. Xander, Willow and I will push back the First again but four more years, it'll come back and claim Xander when they blow up his home. Willow and I will fight for a couple of more years and then we'll be attack, Willow will die. That's also where I got this beauty that goes from my face to my abdomen. It took me about seven months to heal and find the ingredients for the spell and here I am", answered raspy Buffy  
  
"How were you able to get past the Powers to change the time line", asked Buffy  
  
"I went to them and asked them for help and showed them what the world was going to fall to", answered raspy Buffy  
  
"Before we make any changes I believe it is wise that we do some research and find out if you are truly real", stated Giles  
  
"Sure thing but if it comes to tomorrow everyone dies or everyone live. I'm not going to relive my life and pain", replied the raspy Buffy as she walked out and sat on her back porch  
  
"How wonderful I'm a psychotic murderer in the future", complained Buffy  
  
"Willow, Buffy, Xander, Anya we need to find the ingredients for the most efficient truth spell. Spike keep an eye on her until we know if we can trust her", stated Giles  
  
"Sure thing, Buffy sitting it is", said Spike as he exited to the porch being careful to stay in the shadows  
  
"So they sent you to make sure I didn't do anything stupid", replied a raspy Buffy as she looked at Spike  
  
"Well if you are Buffy you would do something stupid", said Spike as he sat on the porch in the shade  
  
"Not as stupid as wearing that amulet that's going to kill you, send you to Wolfman and Hart as a ghost where you'll bug Angel for a few years then lose your hold on this reality and slip into hell", retorted raspy Buffy  
  
"Okay so Miss. Oracle, what is tomorrows lotto numbers", asked Spike  
  
"It's kinda funny how you're starting to speak Scooby lingo and in my world lotto is history. My suggestion stick with kitten poker with all the death and destruction there's a lot of rats so the cat populations larger ", replied raspy Buffy as Buffy walked out on the back porch  
  
"We're ready to do the spell and tell me why are you prompting his kitten poker", said Buffy as she walked out and looked at her future self  
  
"Tell me would you rather have the drinking, smoking, undead, poker playing Spike who can say he loves you and you know you Love him or the Spike that's dead and gone to hell where he can't say that he loves you and when you did say that you loved him it was right before he died so he said Not true but thanks for saying it", stated raspy Buffy as she stood up  
  
"Lets see if you say that when your under the spell then we'll talk", answered Buffy as the group walked into the house and into the living room where Willow had all the ingredients laid out on the floor 


	2. Two

"Have a seat in the circle of herbs", stated Willow as the Scooby's and sits watched on  
  
"No prob", said raspy Buffy as she sat on the floor in front of Willow  
  
"Everything's ready Giles would you like to ask the first question", asked Willow  
  
"Oh yes, Miss. will you please tell us your full name, age and nicknames", stated Giles as he stood to the side of Willow and Raspy Buffy  
  
"Buffy Annie Summer, Buffster, Slayer, age 30 give or take a year or so, not many calendars around after the First took over", answered Raspy Buffy  
  
"What else can we ask to know it's Buffy", asked Xander as everyone was silent  
  
"How about this, who was your first true love", asked Willow as she looked at the future Buffy  
  
"Angel", replied Raspy Buffy and to that there was a load echoing bell sound  
  
"What was that", asked Buffy is shock  
  
"That's what happens when she lies", answered Giles as people focused even closer on the Raspy Buffy  
  
"Does this mean that it's not really Buffy", asked Spike  
  
"No, What was Angel to you", asked Willow to the Raspy Buffy  
  
"Angel was my first love but not my true love, a true love is someone you can spend the rest of your life with, with out getting board and with out them leaving for your own good when you don't see it that way", said Raspy Buffy to the confused group  
  
"So who is your true love", piped Dawn to Buffys dismay  
  
"William Spring", answered Raspy Buffy with a soft smile  
  
"Who the hells that, I don't know anyone with that name", asked Buffy  
  
"That's what we put on a false grave stone in his honor along with the engraving "Saved the world a lot with his luv who saved the world a lot and may his soul not go to Bloody Hell", stated Raspy Buffy as Spike open his mouth in shock  
  
"Spikes your true love", asked a sit in back  
  
"Damn straight and if you put the Buffy from this time in this circle she may say no but that buzzer will go off", answered Raspy Buffy  
  
"May we please move on and tell us why you want to change time", asked Giles  
  
"Well like I said before my friends and family are all dead and I don't want that to happen. Along with the fact that I have a better way of defeating the First so it doesn't effect the people of this time", replied Raspy Buffy  
  
"How do you plan to eliminate the First with no casualties", asked Xander  
  
"I got the help of the powers and a couple of ghosts from this time backing me so I'd be strong enough and with out the First being strong the turakan won't be released", answered Raspy Buffy  
  
"I think she past the test", said Willow as she looked at the group  
  
"So what do we do to make things better", asked Buffy  
  
"We make the First corporeal so the future Buffy can fight him and push him back to the shadows of night. There by saving the world and restoring the balance between good and evil", answered Tara as she appeared transparent in the room with Joyce and Annie 


	3. Three

"What the", asked Willow as everyone looked at the three ghosts  
  
"We're here to help the older Miss. Buffy make the First corporeal", answered Annie  
  
"Bloody hell", stated Spike as he looked at his mother  
  
"Spike don't talk like that in front of your Mother", said Joyce as everyone looked from Annie to Spike in shock  
  
"Spike has a Mother but he's a vampire", replied a confused SIT  
  
"My son was not always a vampire but that does not matter now, what matters is that he is good again and he helps the Slayer", said Annie as Tara, Joyce and she walked over to raspy Buffy  
  
"Are you ready Buffy, the First is going to be powerful compared to even Glory", stated Tara  
  
"I don't have what the First needs to kill me, my death wish is gone because I know I'll have my friends and family back", smiled raspy Buffy  
  
To that the three ghosts started chanting in Latin and the First green and black self appeared  
  
"Well slayer what have you done now", asked the First as he was now solid  
  
"Prepare to lose your power", answered the Raspy Buffy as she attacked the First. They were both equally matched the First continuously slammed Buffys head into the wall but she would slam him in the mid section.  
  
"This is crazy", screamed Buffy as she watched every piece of furniture in the living room smashed to pieces and the sits cowering in the corners not knowing what to do  
  
"She's going to loose she's too weak", stated Spike as he stood next Buffy with the rest of the Scooby's  
  
"Come on Buffy you can do it", screamed a ghostly Willow as she appeared with Tara, Anya, Xander, and Dawn  
  
"Oh my god", stated Dawn as she looked at the ghost of her cheering the raspy Buffy  
  
"Come on Slayer give him all you got, that's my girl fight that bleedin heart of yours out, that's a luv", cheered a red glowing Spike as he slowly appeared traveling up through the floor boards  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement but it would be wonderful if you can help", stated the struggling raspy Buffy  
  
"I would luv but Satan's trying to pull me back", answered the ghost Spike  
  
"We can help Buffy", said the ghost Xander as the rest of the blue ghost Scooby's nodded  
  
"What like when we defeated Adam", asked raspy Buffy as the ghost Xander, Willow and Dawn entered her body  
  
"Kinda but only more magic power", stated Willows voice coming out of raspy Buffys body  
  
"That isn't going to help you", laughed the First as he advanced towards raspy Buffy  
  
"Why don't you just piss off the Slayer and her friends are powerful, no matter how much you try you won't be able to destroy them", replied the ghost Spike and to that the First turned around giving the combined Buffy the chance to send a magical burst of energy straight into the First causing him to be consumed by a white light  
  
"We did it the First has been pushed back", laughed the ghost Dawn as all the ghost disappeared  
  
"What's going to happen now", asked Dawn as the Raspy Buffy was still there  
  
"I've done all I can do it's up to the rest of you to seal the turakan back into the earth but there's something even more important then that you need to remember that love is the only way to be truly happy", said Raspy Buffy as she slowly disappeared  
  
"So how do we seal the turakan", asked Buffy as everyone was left in a daze 


	4. Four

"Come on Buffy we have to get to the school and close the seal", stated Spike as the two walked through the dark and empty streets of Sunnydale  
  
"I don't know why Willow couldn't have done this", said Buffy as she continued to trail behind carrying a glowing mason jar  
  
"Buffy would you rather dabble in the magics or be responsible you making sure all the sits get home and good alibis for running away", asked Spike as they entered the school  
  
"Good point but what that other Buffy said is still nagging me", replied Buffy  
  
"What's that luv", asked Spike as they reached the basement  
  
"Just how she asked would I rather have the kitten poker playing you or you dead and gone to hell", said Buffy as she throw the mason jar on the glowing seal. As the jar clashed and splattered its contents on the seal, the entire seal disappeared in a large green puff.  
  
"What's so bad about that question", asked Spike as they headed back out of the school  
  
"Just a lot of thoughts and thoughts aren't good when they're rolling around in my head", answered Buffy as they walked back down the main street of Sunnydale  
  
"That bad the thought that you'd actually miss me, I'm crushed", replied Spike as he slammed his hand over his heart  
  
"Actually the complete opposite", whispered Buffy so slightly that Spike almost didn't hear her  
  
"Okay Buffy we haven't done a lot of this, so talk", said Spike as they reached the park, he look Buffys shoulders gently and had her sit on a park bench  
  
"I'm sorry it's my fault", answered Buffy as she looked at the ground  
  
"What's your fault", asked Spike  
  
"If I had told you the truth you wouldn't have been fighting with Satin instead of helping me and that's the one thing that you've always done is be there and it was me that stopped it", cried Buffy as Spike cupped her face in his hands  
  
"Talk to me luv, you're babbling and I can't understand you", replied Spike trying to stay calm  
  
"I love you and I'm sorry it took seeing so much pain to tell you, I'm sorry", said Buffy as Spike took her in a hug  
  
"I love you too and nothing will change that, but it feels nice to have love given back don't you think", stated Spike as he kissed her hair  
  
"Yah", whispered Buffy  
  
"Come on lets go back to the house the sits are probably gone so we can get some rest for a change", smiled Spike as the two stood up  
  
"Okay but I just got to thank you for never giving up the love you have for me so that now that I can think straight I can say I love you", said Buffy as they headed for her house  
  
"So what now with the war over General Summers is gone and Mushy Buffys paying a visit, how long is it going to last", asked Spike  
  
"If you keep it up the only Buffy you'll see is the one who likes to play Kick the Spike", laughed Buffy as Spike started to run  
  
"Oh you're picking up on my lingo how terrible just like I'm picking up on the Scooby", yelled Spike over his shoulder a Buffy ran to catch up  
  
"Yah cuss I like to kick your can", said Buffy as they went through their playful banter and could tell that it was different from when they were trying to hurt one another it was lighter more like childs play. They could tell this is how they like things to be, love and fun all together when before they had nothing. 


End file.
